


Holy Night

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, M/M, ガウェラン, 女主盾, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 2018圣诞贺！废土paro，高兰+女主盾，意象及故事结构有参考





	Holy Night

世界已经毁灭了，藤丸立香和玛修依然要在寒冷的海面上航行一千二百公里，去完成她们的圣诞假期作业。

她们从北方的彷徨海来，就像寒风和浮冰从北极圈南下一样。机动快艇在海面上颠簸了三天，抵达的那天正是圣诞前夜，冰冷海水飞溅在她们的头发和羽绒服的领子上，凝结成细小的碎冰，她们在白垩岬的礁石滩上靠下船，玛修从船舱里拖出水陆两用的摩托车来。战前这里曾是多佛海崖，藤丸立香在Google地图上看过它的历史照片，连绵的白色悬崖临海而立，高逾百米，如同贝母的白刃竖直切入灰蓝色的波涛。如今这百万年的自然风光已荡然无存，被炸平的悬崖变成明暗礁石与凶险浅滩。

从这里已经可以望见小岛上的灯塔，她们还要再开上一个小时才能到达那里。

高文在灯塔底下迎接她们。金发男人竖起了大衣领子，将冻得通红的脸颊埋在厚厚皮毛里面，双手捧着一个大号的保温杯，黄油咖啡散发出香味与热气，让他脸上的笑容显得温暖而柔和，像是圣诞节家里点亮的炉火。那是一张被海风吹刮得粗糙的脸，而大海的痕迹和二十年漫长孤寂的时光一样，只是给他的英俊增添上令人心动的魔力。

高文朝着女孩子们伸出手来，“欢迎来到灯塔，姑娘们。”

灯塔的名字就是灯塔，这是曾经的不列颠研究所在战争后完整保留下来的唯一设施。也许当初为它命名的哲人就和给迦勒底起名的那个人一样，想要透过黑暗迷雾看到远方和人类的未来。

“是这样吗？”藤丸立香好奇地问。一百英尺的石塔矗立在漆黑海面上，除了旋转而上的铸铁楼梯和顶部的灯具之外其中一无所有，灯塔旁边就是高文的小屋，现在他们正坐在客厅里面，握着热气腾腾的咖啡，火炉里固体燃料发出橙红的火光。医生给她们布置的假期作业是研究灯塔近十年来收集的潮汐记录，进行分析，撰写三千字小论文。藤丸立香曾以为这别有深意，但这里并没有任何存在于灯塔和守灯人简单生活以外的东西。

“或许吧。”高文耸了耸肩，火炉上的吊锅里面，沸腾的水发出咕噜咕噜的声音，他开始放入整只的土豆，加上盐、黄油和午餐肉罐头就是一顿晚餐。“谁知道梅林在想什么呢，他们这些哲人总是神神秘秘，每一句话都恨不得别有深意。对我来说，这灯塔只是……”

他停顿了一下，微笑起来。一瞬间，那些刀削般的岁月痕迹和叫人心碎的忧郁而孤寂的魅力仿佛都被擦掉了，他的金发和笑容在火光下就像十五岁的少年一样干净、纯真。“听说过灯塔水母吗，姑娘们？”

藤丸立香和玛修对视了一眼。

“它们很美，如果你们感兴趣的话，吃过晚饭可以来看看我收集的照片。如果运气好，说不定这两天还能看到真正的灯塔水母。真正的，活着的，这个世界上，无与伦比的美丽之物。”

“十五岁的圣诞假期我离开学校，来到灯塔，那时候我的年纪比你们还小一点，学校呢，也和你们所在的地方一样，用枯燥而平稳的日常将孩子们和这个真正的世界——黑暗、寒冷、危险的世界隔绝开来。不管怎么说，那时候我离开了枯燥的校园生活，满心雀跃来到灯塔，在这里度过了第一个圣诞节。那天晚上，有一大片发光的灯塔水母从黑暗的深海当中游来，它们是紫色的，像是深渊里泛起的荧光，一点一点，从水面底下照亮黑色的大海。”

“我关闭了灯塔，于是天空和海面都被漆黑无光的夜晚吞没，但在海面下，透明发光的小生物们排列成没有尽头的巨大方阵，在被照亮的清澈海水里静静漂浮着，缎带一样的触手在它们身后长长地飘舞。它们走得那么整齐——像是列队的士兵在消音的视频里经过一场检阅，没有谁会踏前一步，也没有谁会后退一步。多么不可思议啊，它们的身体看上去是那么的纤细柔弱，像是一碰就会碎掉的玻璃工艺品，但当它们聚集起来，成千上万，无边无际的时候，它们就会征服整片海洋。它们就是这片海洋。”

“从那时候起我就被它们迷住了。”

高文对他诗意的发言做出总结。

藤丸立香沉默了一会。土豆煮好了，高文从锅里把它们捞起来，分别盛到两位女士的木碗当中，食物散发出新鲜甘甜的香气，在这期间，藤丸立香的视线一直望着窗外的海。

寒冷的夜风和波涛的呼号沉重地拍打着玻璃窗，像是有一千万年的荒芜在诉说着寂寞。窗户上起了雾，环绕住室内跳动的温暖火光。玛修就坐在她的身旁。

这似乎给了她一些冒失的勇气。

藤丸立香开口说，“可我……我听说的故事不是这样的。”

“我听说你迷上的是一个少女……也许是少年？……他也是一个被制作出来的人……”

“前辈！”

玛修突然放下手里的碗，大声打断了藤丸立香。少女淡紫色的眼睛瞪得大大的，气鼓鼓的脸颊涨得通红。“你没有说……没有说……你说这是医生给我们布置的圣诞假期作业！我们是来灯塔收集潮汐资料的！”

“对不起，玛修。”藤丸立香回过头来，冷静地看着她。“确实是我请医生给我们布置了假期作业。我知道你只是不想让我先获得希望然后又失望，但你知道，我不会放弃。”

“我想要休息了，高文先生。”玛修站起身来，移开视线，她的眼睛里有着激动的泪光。“可以麻烦你带路吗？”

高文绅士地微微弯腰，打开卧室的门，他将小屋里唯一的房间让给了两个女孩。等到玛修压抑的抽泣声消失在紧闭的门后，他才转过身来，苦笑着看向另一个橘色头发的少女。“你们不应当在初次见面的男人屋子里吵架，这对女孩来说很危险。”

“如果以我听说的故事版本为准的话，那我们与你，并不是毫无关联的陌生人。”藤丸立香说。她对男人眨了眨眼，少女看上去狡猾、诚恳、勇敢、执着，甚至有一点厚颜无耻。“玛修身上有一半的基因来自那个人……”

“她多大了？”高文突然问。

“十五岁。”藤丸立香回答。在这个时候，滑出她嘴唇的仿佛是一声叹息。

“人造人的自然寿命通常在十六到十八岁之间。并不会有疾病，也不会痛苦，仅仅只是到了设计的期限，就这样停止了活动而已……”

“所以他们在第一代人造人的基础上，又加入了改造人的基因！”藤丸立香大声地说，拳头捏紧，像是要在手心里握住一点勇气。“我听说灯塔水母是永生不死的，在衰老和受伤的时候，它们可以逆转自己的成长，就像一只蝴蝶钻回到它的茧里。他们想要将这个功能片段加入到人造人的基因当中，来弥补寿命的缺陷，即使这个说法从来没有得到过真正的验证。但是，在这个世界上，据说有一例改造是成功的！有一个人可以找到那个成功的个体！……”

现在轮到高文叹了口气，“你知道的可真不少。”

藤丸立香执着地凝视着他。

“玛修，她的名字就是玛修·基列莱特吗？”高文站起身来，开始在小小的客厅里踱步。他望向窗外，藤丸立香顺着他的视线朝海面上看去，那里依旧是一片浓墨般的漆黑，灯塔放射出的光柱每隔五秒扫过海面一次，那里什么也没有，不再有人类船只到访的海，和数亿年以来它原本的模样一样荒凉。

“为什么会叫这个名字呢？”得到藤丸立香的肯定之后，高文咕哝着说。“我以为按照那群人的恶趣味，她会被取名叫加拉哈德。”

“加拉哈德？”藤丸立香重复了一遍，这并不是一个常见的人名。

“是圆桌骑士的故事，加拉哈德是兰斯洛特的儿子。”高文挥了挥手，他的名字同样来自于那本古老的故事集，先有了梅林，然后就有了一整套的衍生。“兰斯洛特。那个人的名字叫兰斯洛特。他原本的代号是湖上仙女，最初设计的功能是生体海水淡化，能够在海中制造出一小片淡水水域。但他是个男孩——至少他认为自己是个男孩，所以我给他起的名字是湖上骑士，兰斯洛特。”

“是我取的。”

高文停下脚步，对藤丸立香露出一个模糊却极温柔的笑容，仿佛是在怀念。“那时候，他还真小啊。地下实验室里的水箱是两米高两米宽的立方体，长长的触手散布在水里，可是他的身体看上去那么小，小小的，连下半身的伞盖也蜷成一团，缩在水底，散发出清澈的，像是玻璃一样纤细脆弱的光芒……”

怀念的笑容一闪而过，高文摇摇头。“抱歉，也许要让你们失望，我也很多年没有见到过他了。”

“你……你不能召唤他吗？”藤丸立香急切地问。

“我只是在这里等待。”高文说，“总是在等待。知道吗，这里是不列颠岛离欧洲大陆最近的地方，战争前海底下曾经有岛屿通往大陆的隧道。高能炸弹毁灭了隧道，也改变了海峡的地貌和洋流，来自北方的海流，会在每年的圣诞节前后，准时经过这里。”

“水母并不擅长游泳，它们依靠风、浪和洋流移动。因此它们每年都会到这里来。你看，不列颠群岛和海对面的布列塔尼都已经毁灭了，辐射从水、空气和石头里散发出来，除了我们，那些有智慧的鱼和海豚啊，都不肯再通过这海峡。所以在这里你能看到的只有荒漠一样的海面，而海面下，排成方阵的灯塔水母，会从海平线上开始亮起来，慢慢向你面前推进，安静、清晰、明亮。于是你能看到的就只有它们，像是从深渊当中、从另一个世界浮上来的梦境之光。”

“至于兰斯洛特呢，我知道他就在方阵里面，这听上去就像他总归在海洋里一样。我说过，它们就是这片海，你知道大海有多宽和多深吗？也许在一百公里之外，也许有三千英尺深，他就沉睡在那样的深海底下，发出透明光芒的触手漂浮在他的周围，圆形的伞盖像公主的裙摆一样撑开，他就这样沉睡着啊，他会永生不死，所以从幼体长成成体的过程，也许就比陆地上人的一生还要长，在这期间，他总是睡着，有的时候会醒来，有时候不会，沉睡在海底与浮上海面的间隙也许是一年，也许是十年……”

藤丸立香张开口，想说什么，又闭上了。

沉默了很久之后她说，“对不起。”

高文背对着她，摇了摇头。藤丸立香听到他在深深地吸气，吐气，将激动的情绪压制在胸腔里。“今年，海流也会在今晚和明晚经过这里，如果运气好的话，我们两个小时之后就能等到兰斯洛特。”

他走到窗边，伸手抹去玻璃上的白霜，从漆黑当中，藤丸立香看到极远处亮起的一线微弱荧光。

“你可以在屋里等，也可以出去和我一起等。”高文说，他穿上大衣，带上帽子、围巾和手套，扣紧衣领上的扣子，朝着门外走去，似乎对彻夜的等待极为熟悉。藤丸立香没有跟出去，她转身走向玛修的卧室，推开门。

少女蒙头侧卧在床上，兔子拖鞋一只甩在墙角，另一只飞到了门前，看上去就像是急匆匆从门口离开，跳上床的一样。藤丸立香揭开被子，里面的人果然还整整齐齐穿着衣裳，玛修仰起头，微微放光的淡紫色瞳孔在黑夜里看向她，她的脸上泪痕已经擦干，目光柔软，勇敢而平静。

“医生说过，玛修·基列莱特就是普通人的名字。”她低声说，显然已经听过了全部的对话。“他说，给我起这个名字，是因为这是人的名字。没有寓意，也不象征着什么，只是普普通通的，人的名字。”

“我知道。”藤丸立香说。

“前辈。”玛修伸出双手，握住仅仅比她年长两岁的少女的手。“我不害怕，前辈。我会像一个普通人那样，每一天，每一天，普通又坚实地活下去。”

“我也是，玛修。”藤丸立香单膝跪在床边，朝她垂下头去。“所以我不会放弃。我不怕失望。只要你还活着，我就不会放弃。”

她们柔软的嘴唇碰触在一起，藤丸立香感觉到自己剧烈跳动的心脏紧贴在少女鸽子一样小巧柔软的乳房上，玛修单薄的手腕环绕过她的脖颈，她们开始脱掉彼此的衣服，光滑、温热的大腿跨过她纤细的腰肢。

隔着窗帘，海面上亮起了灯塔水母的荧光，幽蓝、淡紫、青绿、玫红，像是绚丽的极光降临到荒原上。战争前的故事集里面，这一晚会有圣诞老人乘着驯鹿拉的雪橇，沿着虹色极光滑过天际，洒落神圣的祝福。

她们在极光下整晚地爱抚彼此，等待着祝福降临。

天亮之后，玛修起床开始在炉火上加热罐头汤。环绕着岛屿的海面上始终漂浮着光亮，灰色的太阳模糊在背景里，看不出时间。也许是七点，藤丸立香想。她看了一眼表，发现已经快到正午了。

她拉开门，海风发出尖利的呼啸声，高文蹲在不远处一块靠近海面的突出礁石上，墨绿色的外套与灰黑岩石融为一体。他听到响动，站起身来。

“早上好啊，姑娘们。”

高文大声地和她们招呼，等待了一整夜，金发的男人依然显得神采奕奕，碧绿的眼睛清澈干净，他似乎有着二十来岁年轻人一样的充沛精力。藤丸立香和玛修端着热汤走到高文身边，水中精灵的队伍在他们脚下缓慢地行进着，在目力所能及之处，昨天还是灰蓝色的海域都变得晶莹清澈，像是一块巨大无匹的冰，里面结满霜花。

“他还没有出现吗？”藤丸立香问。高文摇了摇头，从玛修手上接过汤，温柔地微笑着向少女道谢。“水母群通常要到二十六日上午才会完全消失。”他说，淡然地等待着结果。

藤丸立香叹了口气，在高文旁边蹲下来。平静的海浪轻轻地拍打着他们脚边的礁石，不时将透明的小生物卷到石头上，它们会在水渍里短暂地起伏挣扎一小会，然后就像一团凝胶摊开来，一动不动了。藤丸立香伸出手，想将它捡起来。

“小心！”高文叫道，“这些水母是有毒的。”

“我的基因强化方向是抗毒。化学试剂不论，这个世界上天然形成的剧毒物中，是没有什么能对我起作用的。”藤丸立香对高文笑笑，露出雪白牙齿，少女看上去有一点得意，又有一点模糊的感伤。战争过去了二十年，这个世界上几乎不再有过去的旧人类——仅仅由一男一女做爱而生出的人类剩下了。像他们这样经过基因强化的人，已经可以算是纯种的人类，而另一些，像是玛修和兰斯洛特，则在出生的道路上要走得更远一些。

“是细胞代谢能力的极端强化吗？”高文问。

藤丸立香挠了挠头，“我也不太清楚原理。要说是新陈代谢的话，受了外伤却又不能马上就好……也许只是肝比较好吧。”

“基因编辑的技术，已经发展到和魔术一样了啊。”高文感叹了一声。

“高文先生的强化方向是什么呢？”藤丸立香好奇地问，玛修和她一起用闪闪发亮的眼睛盯着高文。年轻的少女们对有故事的英俊男人总是会多一些好奇心。高文苦笑了一下，“很朴实的强化，力量、体质、耐力和恢复力都增加到普通人的三倍，缺点是需要定时接受充足的紫外线照射。”

“那您可不适合生活在不列颠。”藤丸立香说，互相交换秘密能够迅速拉近人和人的距离，即使见面不到二十四小时，他们之间已经可以熟稔地开上这样的玩笑了。高文哈哈大笑起来，“我的床头灯是从日光浴美黑机里面拆下来的，昨天晚上你们没有发现吗？”

三个人都笑了起来，笑声回荡在铅灰色的天空与云层下面。

当笑声停歇的时候，玛修用她淡紫色的明亮眼眸望着高文。“高文先生。”相对羞怯一点的少女热切而忐忑地发问，“那个，我们……可以听您讲讲过去的事情吗？”

“那个人的事情。”

藤丸立香的眼睛里也满是兴奋。

“有什么好说的呢。”高文抡起手臂，远远地将空罐头投掷到看不见的远海里去，已经不会再有更多的人类来污染这片海域了。“那都是多少年前的事了……战争过去了二十年，我在战后来到这座灯塔，不列颠群岛上还有一些幸存者，他们从这儿，通过这道海峡逃到欧洲大陆去……在那之前，还有很久，那时候我就和你们一样大，中学刚刚毕业，那时候这海边还是一片白崖，山崖上建有不列颠研究所的封闭基地……十五岁的暑假我在这里遇见兰斯洛特，十五岁那年我和他成为朋友。少年啊，朋友啊，之类的，就是那样了。想想看你们的第一次相遇吧，也许就和你们一样……”

藤丸立香想起她和玛修的初次相遇，想起她迷迷糊糊的迟到、奔跑和走廊转角处撞倒的少女。雪山上的迦勒底没有暑假，但想起这些场景，让她脑海中勾勒出一片存在于迦勒底的白墙之外的，阳光和夏日的树荫。高文和兰斯洛特也是这样吗？金发的天使一样的纯真少年，应该有着和玛修同样的淡紫色头发的中性美少年，在夏日的树荫下，他们也会相互微笑，傻傻凝视直到脸红吗？也会偷偷拉起手，心跳得好快却一动不敢动吗？他们也会拥抱、亲吻、手指摩擦手心和手腕细腻皮肤，闭上眼睛，小心翼翼将嘴唇靠近吗？他们也互相珍视将对方放在自己和世界一切之上，就像是——只有少年和少女才做得到的那样全心全意吗？

一定是这样的。

“后来呢？”

“后来？……后来暑假就结束了，离开研究基地的前一晚，我偷走了兰斯洛特，扛着一吨重的水箱，爬下悬崖，在天色快要放明的时候来到海岸边上。兰斯洛特扑进水里，他半透明的伞盖与触手漂浮在海浪白色的飞沫上，我看见他回头……对我笑了一下……然后就消失了，就像小美人鱼化为海水的泡沫那样消失了……”

“但我知道他没有消失，他就在这片海里。在人类探究的视线之外，他终会成长为海洋中顶级的掠食者，永远安全、自由的活下去。”

“作为代价，开学后我不能再去上高中了。我加入了军队，在军校里又过了三年，然后进入特种部队开始执行任务……去过很多地方，杀过很多人……战争的阴影越来越近，每个人都恐惧战争，可谁都没想过要去阻止战争的到来，他们只想着赢。那时候我也只想着赢，我想着，赢得战争之后就要退役，以我的功绩和军衔应该可以搞到一座太平洋上的热带小岛，啊，我要在那里等待兰斯洛特，和他一起度过余生……”

“然后战争就到来了。”

藤丸立香是在战后出生的，那时候残存的人类已经撤出了热带和亚热带，逃离那些变异速度越来越快的动植物们。太平洋中的小岛和珊瑚礁上，也许还要再过数百年才会再次出现人类的足迹。

但这北海上的小岛和灯塔似乎也不坏。藤丸立香看向高文，男人坐在礁石上，目光依然专心致志地凝望着海面下游弋的水母群，至少这一刻，他看上去很满足。

然后，突然之间，仿佛是一眨眼，海水中所有的水母，就全部都消失了。它们像是游走了，又像是直接溶解在水里，连微小的浪头也消失了，只留下一大片清澈、晶莹、透明到看不出深度的水，像是藏在海中的幽深静谧的湖泊。也许是错觉，藤丸立香觉得它仍然在发出亮光。

“看来你们的运气不错。”

高文站了起来，微笑着说。

有一个小小的人影从水中浮上来，随着时间的推移，藤丸立香渐渐意识到“他”实际上来自多么遥远的深海，因此那小小的黑影其实是相当巨大的。当“他”完全浮出海面的时候，仅仅是上半身就有两层楼那么高，人类形态的腰部以下，水母巨大的伞盖像是白纱的婚礼花裙一样在整个海面上铺开来。

但这巨大的，应当生活在童话和奇幻绘本里的生物，确实有着与玛修一样的淡紫色头发和眼眸，以及俊美的，因为皮肤过于苍白而显得有一点冷漠的脸。

湿漉漉的紫色短发下面，他的脸颊像是白色大理石的雕像一样冷漠而干净，皮肤下面没有毛孔和血管，在他脸颊下方有着透明薄翼一样的鳃。修长脖颈和肩胛还是白玉般的皮肤，再往下的身体就逐渐变得半透明起来，玉石似的脊椎和鲜红心脏隐约可见，像是一颗草莓镶嵌在琼脂里面。

“兰斯洛特！”高文用力挥舞着手臂，朝他大声叫喊，就像是放学后欢呼雀跃的孩子。“兰斯洛特！”

兰斯洛特低下头来，他身体里面红色的心脏——那是他的发光源之一——闪烁的频率开始加快了，颜色也从鲜红变成了柔软的粉色，他的目光温柔地凝视着高文。

他的心脏正因为面前这个男人而猛烈地跳动。

高文奔向他，靴子凶猛地踩进水里，冰水浸湿了他的裤腿和大衣下摆，将他朝海底拉去。但立即水的形态就聚集起来了，有什么东西改变了水分子的密度，半空中一道冰桥将高文托起，又随着急促的脚步在他身后碎裂，他心无旁骛，笔直地冲向兰斯洛特。

直到那巨大的、美丽的生物抬起柔软无骨的手臂，小心翼翼的捧起了高文，兰斯洛特的皮肤带着海水的气息擦过藤丸立香的脸，像是凝胶一样清洁、柔润、光滑。他慢慢将高文举到了眼前，在他的额头上轻而虔诚地印下一吻。

“高文。”

与巨大的外形不同，他的声音低低的，甚至算得上轻盈而低沉，像是呼吸一样魅惑地擦过耳膜。兰斯洛特的脸上露出柔软的，人类似的微笑，看着高文抬手抱住他的脸颊，和他交换一个碰触舌尖的亲吻。

“久别重逢后的第一个吻——应该是这样的，兰斯洛特。”高文说。

藤丸立香突然意识到，在今年的圣诞节，在这个神圣的夜晚和铅灰色的太阳下，她和玛修也许见证了一段人类的历史。

 

她们也是历史的一部分。

离开小岛的时候换了藤丸立香在前面开船，玛修躺在船舱当中，旋转着指尖的一点雪花。

“兰斯洛特先生——爸爸……”她从资料里翻出来这个旧人类对男性基因提供者的称呼，叫起来却总觉得奇怪。“他给我的祝福，就像是……一种直觉？在他拥抱我的那一刻，我好像突然就明白应该怎样使用这种能力了……”

雪花在她的指尖旋转，扩大，渐渐展开，像是一面虚幻的屏障。藤丸立香曾测试它的坚固程度，M9抵近射击也无法将这脆弱的雪花之壁击穿。

“还有很多，”那片雪花升上天空，逐渐包裹住这艘小船，将飞溅的冰冷海水隔绝在外，跟随少女们乘风破浪，在荒芜的灰色海面上前行。“现在我只能做到这样，但那种关于水的能力，一定，还有很多……”

玛修的话变多了，声音也变得更加自信，藤丸立香握着船舵，静静地听着她说。

“也许，也许这种基因能让我一直活下去，也许不能……也许会和灯塔水母一样，开始轮回，长到十六岁，然后又慢慢变小，成为一个婴孩，重新出生。等到前辈三十岁、四十岁的时候，我又再一次长成现在的模样……前辈，我们啊……”

“那也不错。”藤丸立香说。她回过头，对玛修笑了起来。

“不管在什么地方，不管是什么模样，只要能和玛修在一起，那不是挺好的吗。”

 

FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不看也无所谓的本文背景设定：
> 
> 关于高文：  
> 四十六岁。母亲在战前就是不列颠研究所基因强化项目的负责人，因此成为最早的一批基因强化人类，强化能力是力量和体质三倍，但需要每天接受三个小时以上的紫外线照射来充能。  
> 十五岁的时候遇到并放走了兰斯洛特，之后加入军队和研究项目，十八岁成为不列颠特种部队的士兵，很快升任指挥官。二十六岁时战争爆发，父亲和弟弟阿格规文战死，母亲和加雷斯双子在研究所遭遇的轰炸中蒸发，另一个妹妹莫德雷德逃离了军队，下落不明。  
> 三个月后战争结束，高文作为少数能够在废土上活动的强化人之一，来到灯塔，接应不列颠群岛上的幸存者。之后留守灯塔二十年，在废土拾荒，给迦勒底提供了许多战前遗留的宝贵资料。
> 
> 关于兰斯洛特：  
> 引入了水母基因的改造人，不列颠研究所的成果之一。  
> 原本的设计意图是活动的海水净化器，但随着成长慢慢体现出完全操纵水分子的能力。  
> 上半身是人形，体内仅有心脏，下半身是水母，伞盖内有消化器官。幼体状态和普通人差不多大小，完全成长后人形部分身高五米，触手长达35-40米。  
> 肉食动物，可以通过触手过滤浮游生物进食，也可以将体型较大的猎物注射毒液后裹入水母伞盖中消化，毒液能够在三分钟内麻痹一头蓝鲸，是海洋中的顶级掠食者。
> 
> 关于藤丸立香：  
> 十七岁。基因强化能力是百毒不侵。性格开朗、健气、温柔、勇敢、善良，有着许多属于普通人的闪光点，但总之还是一个普通人。  
> 是姬佬。
> 
> 关于玛修：  
> 十五岁。迦勒底将不列颠研究所残留的基因片段加入到原本缺陷严重的人造人程序当中，制作出来的新一代人造人。  
> 知晓自己的由来，虽然勇敢但毕竟只是少女，某些时候还是有一点弱气。  
> 不知道自己到底是不是姬佬，但无论如何都很喜欢前辈。
> 
> 关于迦勒底：  
> 与顺其自然、态度消极的梅林不同，罗马尼在预见到战争和毁灭的风险之后就致力于延续人类文明的火种，和金主阿尼姆斯菲亚家族一起建立了非官方避难所迦勒底。  
> 目前有南极、喜马拉雅山脉、格陵兰岛三个分基地。
> 
> 关于战争：  
> 总而言之，战争都一样。


End file.
